The Little Things That Matter
by Sonicfries
Summary: A Series of Oneshots revolving around the trio, mainly Gwen and Kevin.
1. Sickly Part I

Disclaimer: None

The Little Things that Matter

A Series of Oneshots.

Sickly Part 1

The red headed teenager cried as she leaned over her bathroom toilet. She lurched forward as another wave of nausea caused her to throw up for the second time. She clutched her abdomen in severe pain, her crying didn't cease. She knew she had a fever, and her parents weren't home.

She crawled toward the nearest phone, dialing her cousin's phone number in concentration.

"Ring….Ring…Ring"

'Hello?" Ben's voice could be heard at the other end of the line.

"Ben!? I Need….(pant) you to….(gasp)get your parents….(Crying)…."

At this, Ben went full panic. His parents were in Atlanta for the weekend, he had no way of getting over there by that route.

"Alright, Gwen. Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Ben tried to discern what she was saying.

"It hurts,…..I can't move…It hurts too much." She was gasping now from crying so hard.

"Okay, listen to me. I'm going to be over there as soon as I can, until then you have to keep calm." Ben tried to be as level headed as he could, "I'm going to hang up now. Alright?"

Gwen nodded her head along with her 'Uh huh." even though she was the only one to see it.

There was a 'click' and the line went dead. Gwen curled up in a fetal position and continued to cry, the pain in her abdomen still severe. She had been awoken by the same pain only an hour ago, it had made her physically ill and she took the appropriate medication for it- but it didn't do much. She stayed there for a good half hour before she heard a banging from the front door.

"Gwen!" The familiar masculine voice of Kevin Levin echoed from outside. The door was locked but it didn't take him long to wretch the knob off and swing the door open. Ben's voice could also be heard close behind, the two boys made their way up the stairs and searched the rooms, Kevin being the first to find her.

"Are you okay?" It seemed like a rather ridiculous question, considering she was still in tears and clutching her stomach. Ben found them soon after and looked over his ill cousin, he put his palm to her forehead and felt a fever.

"How many times have you thrown up, Gwen?" Ben asked.

"Twice." She managed, but as she took another breath, a wave of nausea hit her as well as abdominal pain.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Ben concluded. Kevin nodded and in one swift movement he gathered the teenage girl in his arms and picked her up. He was extra careful as he carried her down stairs and to his car, Ben in tow.

ER

Kevin and Ben were stuck in the waiting room. Ben waited patiently, while Kevin waited- anxiously. Gwen's parents were also there, having arrived twenty minutes after they were called.

A middle aged doctor greeted them after two hours of waiting. They said they had tests to run, and were putting Gwen under a mild sedative to stop her pain. He approached the group in a professional manner, all four stood up in preparation for his news.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her in when you did. Gwen suffered from an oversized Ovarian Cyst. They generally form and go away on their own but in severe cases such as this, the ruptured cyst could have caused an infection and led to a more serious matter. But we've got her comfortable." The doctor explained.

"Will she be okay to go home?" Frank Tennyson asked.

"We have two options, we could go in and drain the cyst or we could put her on birth control and it will decrease the mass of it." The Doctor reasoned.

Both parents looked at each other in contemplation, while the two minors just looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea what an Ovarian Cyst was.

"We'll just take the birth control route, no need to cut her open if we could avoid it." Mrs. Tennyson said. The Doctor nodded and walked back through the double doors he came from, where Gwen was being looked over.

"I'd like to thank both of you for helping her." Frank said as he addressed the two boys, after all Gwen would have gotten there sooner if her parents had been home.

"It was nothing, I'd have done it even if we weren't related." Ben laughed.

"And I probably wouldn't have helped if Ben was the case." Kevin retorted.

"All the same." Frank patted Kevin on the back in a fatherly way. "You are welcome at our house anytime."

This caused the ex-con to blush a bit, he wasn't used to such positive attention from anyone but Gwen. "Ugh, yea….So can we see her?"

"The nurse said it would be all right." Mrs. Tennyson replied.

-----------------------------


	2. Sickly Part II

Sickly Part 2

Gwen looked around at the monitors, the timed 'beep' echoed in her head as well as the compressors to the IV that was suck in her arm. She felt groggy, better but groggy. She could make out the muted television hanging on the other side of the wall, 'Seinfield' was on. Turning her head to her right she saw four figures standing over her.

"Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?" Her mother cooed as she leaned over and petted her daughter's forehead. Gwen offered a weak smile before replying "Drugged up."

"You gave us all a scare, young lady." Her father said as he also leaned over and gave her a peck on her forehead. At this Gwen eased herself up in a sitting position, her movements languid from all the medication.

"What's the verdict?" She asked, hoping they could fill her in on what was wrong with her. The doctor explained earlier but she was to far gone mentally to comprehend anything.

"Doctor says you had an avian sis." Kevin said clumsily, and unwitting of his mispronunciation.

"OVARIAN CYST." Ben loudly whispered to Kevin.

"That's what I said." Kevin shrugged. Their banter caused Gwen to giggle.

"The doctor is going to prescribe you birth control pills to decrease the mass of it, you should be out tonight." Mrs. Tennyson explained. The mention of 'birth control' however sent a strange change in Frank Tennyson's demeanor.

"Do we have to call it that? I'd prefer to keep the mention of my daughter and 'birth control' in separate and unrelated sentences." Frank worded uncomfortably. Agitation swept over Gwen's mother's face.

"Oh for goodness sake, have a little faith in her. Just because she has access to a contraception doesn't mean she's going to go around having se---" But she was cut off by her daughter pulling on her arm.

"Let's not discuss this now, please?" Gwen pleaded, her face finally showing a blush. The first sign of color in her pale face.

The two boys who witnessed this shifted awkwardly. Kevin especially, it weirded him out to hear adult's talk about sex- let alone their own kid's sex life. If that wasn't enough he also got very skittish around Mr. Tennyson more then ever. He could feel the older gentlemen give him the evil eye- and it didn't take an genius to wonder why----not that he and Gwen were anything other then….friends.

"Well we're glad you're okay, Gwen." Ben stated to ease the tension. "But, as much as I want to stay---I better get home and tell my parents you're alright." Ben looked to his uncle, "Can I get a ride?" Frank nodded and followed Ben out.

"Alright, well I'm going to go and file the release papers so we can get you home tonight." Mrs. Tennyson said as she got up to leave the room.

Gwen looked over to Kevin, who was silently sitting in a chair near her. "You can't be gloomy, I'm the only one who can feel gloomy." she said in another weak smile.

Kevin smirked but it soon turned into a genuine smile as he laid his hand on her cold one.

"So….birth control, huh?"


	3. Personal Record

Personal Record

The Halloween festival at the Pier was overdone as always. With mediocre ghost sheets, gummy eyeballs, faux spider webs, and plastic skeletons. But it didn't stop them from attending it.

Ben kept calling it a double date, while Kevin kept denying it. Julie kept saying Hallows Eve, while Gwen kept correcting her with Halloween.

"You should have dressed up as witch this year, would have been fitting with your 'powers' and all." Julie said to Gwen.

"I thought the Red Riding hood outfit was cuter." Gwen replied looking down at her slightly risqué costume.

Ben and Kevin refused to dress up at first, but only Ben relented. While Gwen took on the role of red riding hood, Julie adorned a white dress and blonde wig to mimic an asian twist to Marilyn Monroe.

Ben wore a cape, and simple plastic fangs- yes he was original- and Kevin went as is.

"So, what exactly were you doing last Halloween?" Ben asked Kevin.

"Smashing pumpkins, property damage, stealing candy- everything in the guidebook." Kevin replied.

"Charming." Ben retorted.

As they approached the entrance, a boy their age who wore a ski mask had walked up to them. Without as much as a word he got down on his knee in front of Gwen, and with a comical melodramatic pose (His right hand on his heart and his other extended to behold her), he gave a flyer to Gwen.

"Ugh, Thanks." a delayed response but Gwen gave one none-the less. She giggled at the obvious ridiculousness of it. The ski masked boy obviously was doing it for laughs. The whole gang stared at the flyer Gwen had been given. It held directions to a Halloween party, but it seemed that wasn't really the intent- across the top in bold letters was: Owen: 452-600 CALL ME SOMETIME. GEORGEOUS.

Gwen couldn't hold it in, she burst out laughing, crumpled the paper up and threw it away. Ben and Julie chuckled along with her, Kevin looked slightly livid.

Later that night, they had all their fill of cotton candy, games, rides, and soda. But in the first hour of arriving, Gwen had gotten hit on three times by a pirate, Spiderman, and a guy in a ski mask. It seemed the toll just kept rising. Julie looked on in sympathy, Ben laughed at the audacity of the boys, and we all know Kevin wasn't in the best of spirits.

"Let's hit the house of mirrors then we'll call it a night." Kevin said as he guided Gwen with his hand at the small of her back towards the funhouse. Julie however, wasn't too fond of the idea.

"I think I'll just stay out here." She said.

"You're not scared are you? Funhouses are meant to be fun." Ben teased.

"I got lost in one of those when I was seven, It took me half an hour to realize the exist was just to my right. I think I'll pass." Julie explained, her fear apparent. Ben shook his head and told the other two that he'd stay out with her.

Gwen and Kevin walked in, a large clown burst out and greeted them out of no where. Giving Gwen a good scream. Kevin clutched the red head toward him, to ease her fear. They funhouse was rather amusing to him, until the clown that just frightened Gwen took off his mask.

"Easy there, see I'm not that scary without my mask." It was another boy their age, were they everywhere? He was olive toned and had jet black hair, he offered Gwen a white smile.

"Perhaps I can make it up to you by,…." The boy began but was cut off when he noticed Kevin moving closer to Gwen.

"………or not."

The way home was passed mostly in silence. Ben was passed out in the back seat with Julie not far behind him. Kevin eased down on his brakes at the approaching red light. Another car stopped right beside them. Gwen and Kevin turned their heads at a sudden blaring of a horn, this also brought Ben and Julie out of their sleep. Beside them was a van full of drunk Frat boys, three or four of them were hanging out the back window and hollering.

"Hey baby….come on and join a real party." yelled one.

"Yeah, come party with some big bad wolves." Yelled another.

"WOOO!!!" Three others yelled together.

Gwen looked at them and smiled in amusement, then back to Kevin who was giving them all a death glare.

"Five hit ons at one time. Now I consider that a personal record." Gwen said and then laughed at the dubious face of the boy in the driver's seat.


	4. Dual Purpose

Dual Purposes

For the last three months, Kevin would arrive 30 minutes before Gwen got off of work. She had gotten her job at the local book shop four months ago, but it was three months ago when she was given the closing shift. Which meant that she had to close shop at 9:00 pm and on a sketchy side of town.

Now, while Kevin may own up to the first purpose of doing this- to make sure Gwen is safe and gets home okay. That alone was something he had no problem admitting to, it was obvious.

Kevin sat in his car and watched through the window as Gwen took inventory and counted her drawer, he looked around outside trying to note any suspicious person around. After scanning and finding no apparent threat Kevin turned on his radio to pass the time.

9:00 came, he saw Gwen locking the front door and turn around to make her way toward his car. He popped the button to unlock the passenger door. She hopped inside, wearing a red collared shirt and khaki pants- her work clothes.

"You know I can always take the bus." She told him, as she told him every time he came and picked her up.

"You know I don't mind giving you ride." He replied. He waited until she 'clicked' her seatbelt in before starting the car.

Kevin also enjoyed spending his time with Gwen, but that's not the other purpose for him picking her up every night after work. Somehow it seemed that Gwen depending on him being there after she got off work, as a source of comfort. While she was able to take care of herself, it wasn't the same as having someone there you know will shield you from harm. To Kevin, it felt like he was needed- as if she couldn't work the late shifts lest he be there to pick her up after. They had gone through this route long enough to feel rooted to it.

Even if later down the road Gwen had gotten a car and could easily driver herself there and back- Kevin would still insist he be the one to drive her to and from work. It wasn't like he was controlling, far from it-- he just loved the feeling of being needed. Not once did he feel Gwen was abusing him with his car and easy access to transportation. Everytime Gwen had called for a ride, it involved him going along with her somewhere.

So driving her to and from work was never a chore, he felt like it solidified their relationship in some form. Her male co-workers would see her being dropped off by him, and he felt that gave an indication that they shouldn't try anything. Perhaps he was looking too much into it. Kevin contemplated this while driving, and as there were never awkward silences with Gwen- only a comfortable quietness as he drove down the road to take Gwen home.


	5. It's Just Textbook Stuff

Disclaimer- None

_It's Just Textbook Stuff - a songfic oneshot_

_Speeding cars- Imogen Heap_

He pressed the gas pedal harder, feeling the rush of the speedometer rising. He could care less if he were in a pile-up, the anger began to leave his senses as the danger increased. Kevin Levin was rash by nature, so feeding fuel to the fire he pressed harder.

His mother gave him the news just this morning, that she was reconciling with her ex, his previous stepfather. The same man who sent his life into a whirl-wind of rejection and crime. Now that he was stuck in this cursed deformed body again, he felt as if the puzzle pieces of his old life that he desperately tried to scatter- were falling back into place. As the thin red pointer moved pass 190, he felt his stress release completely and began to ease off the pedal.

He looked at himself in the rearview mirror, a reminder of what he could never change. He'd done his share of crime and worse, he'd thought he'd ease up on it- with Karma and all that. But since running back into Ben Tennyson a year ago, he felt he'd redeemed himself in some small sense, and the consolation of being trusted by others made him finally slow down to a full stop.

_Here's the day you hoped would never come_

_Don't feed me violins_

_just run with me through rows of speeding cars_

_ papercuts the cheating lovers_

_The coffee's never strong enough_

_i know you think it's more than just bad luck_

_There there babyit's just text book stuff_

_it's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now, now darlingoh don't lose your head_

_cause none of us were angels_

_and you know I love you yeah_

Ben held back his tears as they lowered the small hand-made casket into the soil. He had to remember to keep his composure as his whole family, along with Julie was looking to him for any break in his calm collection. He had his dog since he was 3, and now at 16 he was tasting the bittersweet end of a human-animal companionship. He was like a brother to Ben, a sibling in all forms except the genetic. Now due to his old age, the German Shepherd named Rex was being laid to rest. Grandpa Max said the usual funeral passages, since Ben said he wasn't up for making speeches.

" Rex Tennyson was a loyal canine friend, he brought joy and happiness to this family, and while he may be gone--" a small trickle of a tear fell from Ben's eyes '-- his memory will always be with us." Max finished, bowing his head in respect.

Ben could feel his breathing becoming labored as he tried to pull back the pools of tears. Grief was something he wasn't accustomed to, but with a slight pressure on his shoulder he looked up to see his father acknowledging his difficult time. As he peered at his parents, grandfather, and Julie- he knew they were waiting for something, anything….

As he thought of the good times he'd had with his surrogate brother, Ben began to weep silently, but he had a smile on his face……

_Sleeping pills know sleeping dogs lie_

_never far enough away_

_Glistening in the cold sweat of guilt_

_I've watched you slowly winding down for years_

_You can't keep on like this...now's a bad a time as any_

_There there babyit's just text book stuffi_

_t's in the ABC of growing upNow now darling_

_oh don't kill yourselfcause none of us were angels_

_and you know I love you yeah_

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror, she had never thought herself ugly- and the constant praise at her physical appearance helped keep her esteem up. But this wasn't about what she liked or didn't like about herself, this was more deep rooted then looks. The bottles littered her bathroom sink, pills mixed together, greens and red tablets. The tingle began in her fingers, it radiated to her stomach and finally went to her head. Gwen felt the easing of spirits as the high became complete.

She had gotten tired of being the good girl, she wanted to taste that spoonful of self destruction. While she hadn't gone overboard, she knew she was developing a habit.

A loud knock caused her to move her head at a drunken pace.

"Gwen, are you in there?" her brother's voice echoed through the door.

Her response was slurred and languid, "Yes…I'll. Be out, in a minute."

Clearing the cabinets of the stray pills she shoveled them into random pill bottles. Her slow reactions caused her to accidentally swipe her wrist over a rusted razor blade.

"Ouch." she muttered as she immediately sucked the blood out from instinct, cleaning it with her saliva. While she may harbor a light addiction to this, she couldn't see the glamour in cutting oneself-- even on accident. Searching for a band-aid to cover the cut she spied her reflection in the mirror. A glazed gaze glared back at her, Gwen was struck by something. She sat on the tiled floor for a good five minutes.

In this moment of clear-mindedness- Gwen took each pill bottle and dumped its contents into the toilet, flushing until every last one was out of reach. It may not have been a longstanding habit for her to form an addiction, but she felt as if she had nipped something just in time.

The door opened, "Bathroom is all yours." Said Gwen as she walked toward her room------ to study for tomorrow's test.

_It's okay by me, _

_It's okay by me,_

_it's ok by me..it was a long time ago_

_There there babyit's just text book stuff_

_it's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now now darlingoh don't lose your head_

_cause none of us were angels_

_and you know I love you yeah_

_There there babyit's just text book stuff_

_it's in the ABC of growing up_

_Now now darling_

_oh don't kill yourself cause none of us were angels_

_and you know I love you yeah_


	6. Co Ops

Co Ops

Gwen took a peek around the corner and saw the Ben and Kevin were still planted on the couch, engrossed in a football game. She looked behind her and motioned for Julie that it was clear to make a run for the kitchen.

Julie crossed the living room, ducking down and sneaking behind the couch so not to catch their attention. She made it to the kitchen and silently looked through the cabinet beneath the sink, anything that could help their predicament. She glimpsed some car wax as well as other cleaning tools. She pulled the hem of her hoodie up to use as a make-shift carrier. She collected the cleaners she thought they'd need and bundled them up in her hoodie, clutching the hem up to keep them in place. As Julie snuck back out to the living room she waited for Gwen's signal to make a run for it.

Ben and Kevin made a loud "whoop" as their team scored another touchdown. They high-fived each other, which struck Julie to be an odd thing to see. Usually they were bickering with each other, sure you could see they were good friends now. But Julie didn't know Kevin until recently, and according to Gwen the change in him was a large one since 5 years ago. She looked to Gwen who was hiding behind the other doorway on the other side of the living room, she looked to the two boys on the couch and then quickly motioned for Julie to run now.

Julie scuttled to the other doorway to join Gwen in the foyer. The whole action itself made her feel like she was in some kind of spy movie, or a robber.

"Did you get everything?" Gwen whispered. Julie looked down at her clasped hoodie and nodded.

"Alright, lets hurry. The game should be over in less then an hour."

Inside the garage Julie and Gwen tried ruthlessly to remove the paint transfer from Kevin's car, something that Gwen was guilty of as she accidentally bumped her Silver Ion with it. Julie and her were in a panic when they saw the scratches on Kevin's car, he'd flip if he saw it. Sure he may have busted it up on their missions and all, but they knew how protective he was over it. Especially since he'd just spent the entire week fixing it back up.

"Alright, let's try the car wax." Gwen concluded as they tried to remove the damage.

"You think he'll be that mad?" Julie asked, no one could fix a car better then Kevin- surely he'd be able to fix the physical damage easily.

" I'm the one that did it- I'd rather he not find out." Gwen replied, buffing the area as best she could.

"I don't think he'll hate you because you bumped his car." said Julie.

"I still don't want to have him hold this over my head."

They worked for the next fourty-five minutes, seeing little progress. Gwen and Julie's shot up as they heard Kevin's voice coming just beyond the garage door into the house.

"Quick hide!" Gwen said as the door opened. They threw themselves behind boxes of storage.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. By the way you haven't seen Gwen have you? Kevin asked Ben as they walked into the garage.

"Nah, I think she and Julie went home as soon as the game came on." Ben answered.

"Ah well." Kevin got in his car and started the engine.

Gwen and Julie snuck out of the garage as soon as Ben went inside.

Two minutes later they heard a collision coming from the driveway. Gwen and Julie ran back to see the commotion, Ben was already there. There in the driveway was Grandpa Max's car with a rather nasty dent on the front and Kevin's car with a very nasty dent in the back.

"Ah MAN! Couldn't you watch where you were going OLD MAN!" Kevin hollered at Grandpa Max in anger.

"Sorry Kevin, guess my eyes just weren't what they used to be." Max replied.

"Great, this is going to take forever to get out." Kevin whined.

Ben laughed at the display.

Gwen and Julie just called it a night.


	7. Sushi Bar

Sushi Bar

They all decided to take the whole gang out to a local sushi bar. Grandpa Max knew the owner, who himself was an alien. Sushi Chef, Tendo Akira was renown locally for his good Sushi, and to others who were aware of alien existence. So when Pierce, Manny, and Helen came in- there were no awkward or terrorized customers.

They separated into groups so that that they all fit into a table; Grandpa Max, Alan, Cooper, and Peirce took one table. Kevin, Ben and Manny took another: and the girls took the last.

Grandpa Max's Table:

"Alright, I think I'm going to try the Chef's special" Grandpa Max said as he scanned over the menu. "Raw fish, cucumbers, june bugs, and octopus." He explained. The three other boys looked on disgustingly at some of the odd ingredients. This would be a place Max was fond of.

"I think I'll just have the California Roll." Cooper concluded.

"Make that Two." Responded Alan.

"Count that as three." said Peirce.

"You boys don't know what you are missing, the June bugs add the crunch while the octopus adds the chewy texture---" Max began to say in detail his face alight with adoration.

"--_That's okay, we'll stick with something less hardcore." Alan told him.

Ben's Table

"Okay! Let's play a game." Manny exclaimed. He had came back from asking the Chef something and in one of his hands was a bowl of green paste.

"We're gonna play Wasabi or Dare!"

Ben and Kevin looked at the bowl with obvious unease. They had an idea of what wasabi tasted like, and would rather not want to figure out first hand.

"The rules of the game are simple, one of us presents the other with a dare, if that person fails to complete it- they must eat a spoonful of wasabi!" said Manny. "Are you in or not?"

"Sure, why not?" answered Ben as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Manny looked to Kevin for his answer and saw his reluctance. "What? Aren't you man enough to handle some Wasabi?" Manny goaded and as if on cue, Kevin smirked.

"Bring it." replied Kevin.

"Alright! Ben's first, I dare you to go into the bathroom and strip- and walk out with only a plate for cover." Manny told him with an evil joy. Kevin began to chuckle, it was anyone's guess to which he'd choose. Ben looked around in anxiety, he gazed toward the bathroom, the bowl of wasabi, and to Julie.

"What's the matter Tennyson? Afraid of a little public indecency?" Kevin mocked.

"For the sake of my integrity, I'll take the wasabi." Ben said as he picked up the spoon. Manny and Kevin watched in high amusement as Ben scooped up a moderate amount of wasabi with the spoon.

Slowly, Ben widened his mouth to accept the paste. He tried his best on to let the ingredient touch his tongue. But as he closed his mouth around the spoon's stem he felt his nasal passages burn, his eyes watered and a severe heat radiated within his mouth.

"hah.---haha---" Ben wheezed, as he sucked the wasabi so it would evaporate from his mouth. He felt as if he sniffed chili peppers as he began to moan at the intense heat and pain.

"IT HURTS!" squeaked Ben as he reached for him coke and inhaled the liquid.

Kevin and Manny erupted in laughter at Ben's expense. After he collected himself, Ben turned his attention toward Kevin.

"Your turn, Kevin." Ben said with a glint of slyness in his eyes. "I dare you to….."

Girl's Table

"I'll get the Tuna and Yellowtail sushi." Gwen decided as she looked over the menu. Julie flipped through the menu as well, trying to decide. Helen simply sipped her coke. It was nice to get out and do things like this as a group- it was a rare thing.

"Hmm… You think we could do this again next week?" Helen asked.

"We should make a habit out of this, shouldn't we?" Julie responded.

"If we ever could commit to it, you know how----" But Gwen was cut off by Ben's yelping. "IT HURTS!" The three turned toward the boys, observing with indifference before drawing their attention back to themselves.

"-----the boys can get." she finished.

Their waitress came back and took their order before hurrying back to the kitchen. The girls talked about their days, what they were doing that weekend, likes and dislikes. They were so engrossed with their conversations with each other that they didn't register the looming figure next to Gwen.

As Gwen turned, expecting it to be their waitress but instead looking up into the face of Kevin Levin.

"Oh hey Kev---" It wasn't her night, for she was cut off again but in a more pleasant manner as Kevin covered her lips with his own. Her eyes widened in shock as Kevin's eyes closed. She felt a flicker of tongue and gasped. In only lasted all of 5 seconds before Kevin pulled away. He then proceeded to walk back to his table where the Manny and Ben were looking back with gaping jaws.

"What do you think that was about?" Helen asked Julie and Gwen. Julie shrugged, while Gwen was still taken aback by the impromptu kiss. The rest of the gang were of the same mind as they witnessed the whole episode. Pierce and Alan looked on with amusement, Cooper with comical anger.

Max's Table

"You boys are really missing out on this!" Max said as he took another bite of his Salmon and liver pudding egg roll.


	8. DMV

DMV

"B244"

How could Kevin stand being in such a place so often? This is what Gwen kept asking herself as she sat next to him in the waiting area, where they had been for the last half hour. She huffed in irritation, if there were ever a more valid reason to despise motor vehicles the DMV is a prime example..

"_I wonder if this is what purgatory feels like" She mused. Looking over at her companion she saw the Kevin seemed oddly calm. It was a complete role reversal for the both of them. _

_Why were they waiting in at the DMV in the first place? Gwen just got a new car, and despite Kevin's refusal to ever let her drive while he was in the car (he was terrified of her driving), he took her to the DMV to get her licenses plates. _

"_Bored?" Kevin asked in his obnoxious tone, one he used when he purposefully wanted to get under her skin. _

"_What gave you that Idea?" She retorted, re-crossing her legs in the process. _

"_I don't know, your arms are crossed, you keep switching your legs around and you huff every three minutes." Kevin counted on his fingers. "Plus you always wrinkle your nose a bit when you're irritated." _

"_You'd know my irritation well, wouldn't you?" She responded._

'_B245" The voice on the intercom called. _

"_What's our number again?" Gwen asked monotonously._

"_B253" Kevin answered her. She sunk lower in her chair. _

"_It's not that bad, you get used to it after a while." Kevin explained. "I'm here at least twice a month." _

_Gwen quirked and eyebrow, "Why?" _

"_Lots of reason." _

"_B247" _

"_Argh!" She nearly screamed. As she spied who the owner of the B247 ticket was she about had a temper tantrum. A lady with the age up in the triple digits was waddling over to the window, her speech slow and her movements crippled._

_After another twenty minutes went by Gwen had fallen asleep, her head lulled onto Kevin's shoulder. By the time they neared their number, Gwen was fully laying down and resting her head in Kevin's lap._

"_B253" The intercom called._

_As Kevin looked down at the sight before him he decided to play deaf at that moment….they could always cut in line later. Right now, he was too content to get up. _


	9. Real men and Zombies

Real Men and Zombies

'Takes place after 'In Charm's Way"….which I've seen already and will say that it really tests the Gwen/Kevin relationship….. Harshly.

It had been a week since the Charmcaster incident, and Gwen was still giving Kevin the silent treatment. Ben tried to ease the tension, albeit poorly, but he was counted upon to make sure another argument didn't burst out. Kevin had stepped out of his 'Poor me, Lucky you' attitude for the time being and whenever the two where near each other, Kevin seemed like a disciplined puppy in a corner.

Gwen could no longer be found doing patrol rounds, Ben didn't even bother calling her to ask why. It was just him and Kevin for most of the week, and while they go along as well as they always had- there was a 'grey elephant in the room' so to speak. Kevin tried to coax Ben into calling Gwen to help out, as he had stated during a regular battle- "It would be great if we had an extra hand." - Even though the battle itself was a walk in the park. But Ben was adamant on not pushing Gwen too much into forgiving Kevin. But that didn't mean he refused to meddle into their affairs.

On one occasion, Ben insisted they all go see a horror flick. While the other two reluctantly agreed, Ben knew it would help get the two back to normal with each other.

What Ben didn't anticipate was to be planted right in the middle of the two, Gwen refusing to speak a complete sentence to Kevin and the latter sneaking defeated looks at the former. The previews ended and as the screen darkened for the feature presentation, Ben quickly got up.

"I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a few." he whispered to them, easing his way down the aisle. Now that the barrier keeping the two separate had temporarily taken a break, there was nothing left to do but keep their eyes fixed on the screen. Kevin looked at his popcorn and sneaked a glance at Gwen, with a timid effort he motioned toward her.

"Popcorn?" he offered with a sweet voice. Gwen didn't even look at him as she shook her head. Kevin retreated his arm back in defeat. She didn't look mad, but he could feel the negative emotion- even through the apathetic stare. He looked back up at the screen as the title lit the screen, "Friday on Elm Street."

In the corner of his eye he could have sworn he spotted a green jacket lingering in the entry way. Turning his gaze back to the silver screen, he watched as a zombie woman was eating a man on the highway and then something about twinkies. He looked back at Gwen,:

"I never get into these horror comedies, how about you?" He attempted. Silence.

This was going to take a while.

"I'm back. Sorry the line was long." Ben whispered as he came back ten minutes later.

"You didn't miss anything." Gwen said. Both teenage boys could feel the double meaning in that statement.

"Yea, what she said." said Kevin as he sunk lower in his chair.

'PSST, Hey you, redhead!" Came a loud whisper from behind them. All three looked up to see two older teens looking back.

"Wanna, ditch the two dweebs and hang out with real men?" They snickered, checking her out. Gwen gave them an exasperated look, Ben looked annoyed, and Kevin looked angry.

"Sure can you point me to the nearest man in here?" Gwen retorted. A direct insult on all four guys. She turned around and continued watching the movie, her obvious blow off made the two guys shrug back into their own seats. Ben and Kevin looked at Gwen, then at each other, then finally back at the movie.

Yes this was going to take some time.


	10. Video Project

The Little Things that Matter:

Video Project

"You have to keep the camera straight, Kevin!" Gwen ordered.

"I am, just getting the view from different angles." Kevin retorted.

Gwen had asked Kevin to play cameraman for her while she worked on a video project for school. Her classmates and her had to make a blogging video of musings that most people encounter with. Gwen decided to do one about people exaggerating their illnesses in front of their peers/relatives.

Kevin pointed the camera at Gwen's stern face, smiling at her expression as he looked through the camera. "Alright, go on…do your vlogging thing." He told her, and put all perverse emphasis on 'vlogging' to make it sound as dirty as possible.

"Are you going to take this seriously?" She asked him, as if a Mother disciplining a child.

"All seriousness." He replied.

"No laughing?"

"Not a peep, I'm purely videotaping."

Gwen looked at him, then back in the camera. They preceded with the script, with Gwen acting like she was insanely sick, and also playing the part of the concerned parent and friend. Kevin filmed with much amusement at her acting out three roles for one video. She knew enough about video editing to cut and paste to make it seem like she was three different people interacting with each other. She even had B-rolls of Kevin and her arguing and laughing during the filming, which she decided would be great to put on after the film. It took them a week to film a small five minute video, and after the loose ends were tied- they gathered everyone to see the result.

"I'm not going to watch and see something that's going to potentially scar me, am I?" Ben asked as he sat down on the couch with Kevin, Gwen, and Grandpa Max.

"Would we be letting you watch it if it were?" Kevin said with smirk, earning him an elbow in the ribcage from Gwen.

"Alright you two, let's start the video." Grandpa Max insisted as he pressed 'Play' on the remote.

--------

**Cut to a profile of Gwen- a video that was obviously filmed by webcam.**

"_Hi!, Now whenever you are feeling ill, do you ever feel the need to prove to people that you are in fact sick?"_

---------------

**Cut to Gwen laying on her couch with Pjs on and a blanket- watching TV, looking perfectly fine.- filming done by Kevin**

_---*TV* 'Oh Sandra, I love you but I'm not in love with you….' "No, Dax, Please don't say anymore…!" _

_Gwen Stuffs her face with popcorn and says with a full mouth . "She doesn't deserve that!" _

_Off screen a door can be heard opening. _

_Gwen quickly hides the popcorn and pretends to be ill, coughing and squinting her eyes in fatigue. _

**Cut to Gwen coming in through the door, dressed in a casual business clothes and her hair pinned up. **

"_Hey Sweetie, how you feeling?" The dressed up Gwen asks, playing the mother._

**Cut to Sick Gwen**

_Cough. Cough. "I'm managing, the nausea went away." Gwen puts her hand over her forehead. "I'm still feeling feverish._

**Cut to Mother Gwen**

_She reaches to the camera as if to check 'Sick Gwen's' Temperature. _

"_Hmm.. You don't feel so warm to me." _

**Cut to Sick Gwen**

"_Yes, I do." Cough cough. 'You just came from outside, it's colder outside- your hands are cold." _

**Cut back to Webcam filming.**

"_And it doesn't stop at just relatives, no we have to continue on with this quest to prove to the world that we are genuinely sick, even if all we have is a headache. _

**Back to Sick Gwen on the Couch watching Tv. Kevin filming. **

_*Tv* ' But Carmen, you can't love a monster." "You are not a monster no matter what you look like, I love you anyway.." _

_Sick Gwen fakes tears for comical effect. Off screen the door opens again and Sick Gwen immediately clutches her sides as if in pain._

**Cut to another version of Gwen who just walked in, this time in a school uniform.**

_Friend Gwen: "Are you alright, you weren't at school today so I came to give you your homework." _

_Sick Gwen: still in tears from the Soap Opera show "No, the doctor says it has to do with my appendix. it hurts so bad!" she sneaks an eye open to see if they are buying it. _

_Friend Gwen concerned: "Oh my gosh, where does it hurt!? Should I go get you some water?" _

_Sick Gwen: "It hurts right here…" sick Gwen Points to her side. _

_Pause, Cut back and forth to view individual face shots Friend and Sick Gwen._

_Friend Gwen: "Your appendix is on your other side….."_

**Cut back to Webcam**

_Gwen: "Well you can't fool everyone, but we try anyway." _

**Video Ends- B-roll plays during credits.**

Kevin, Gwen, Ben, and Max watch the B-roll in high amusement. It showed Gwen messing up on her lines and laughing, Kevin chuckling in the middle of a shot. It had both of them arguing about where to point the camera, Gwen posing in her 'Mother Gwen' outfit. Such silly things that made the video worth making.

"Well, I have to say Kevin, if crime never works out for you- you have a career in being a cameraman." Ben said.

"I asked several people I knew if they had any advice on using a camera, the only thing they told me was 'Inside stuffed animals and bookcases where great places.'….whatever that means." Kevin said.


	11. Nightroad

The Little things that Matter

Nightroad

Be Sensible- Jimmy Eat World- oh yes Another Songfic….I can just see people clicking the 'back' button immediately. But if you've ever heard the song you'd understand where I'm going with this.

_Let me have the keys and you can take a rest_

_from the lightless main street until the next_

_who knows what there was to see_

_before the light turned green_

_there's so much hell to live_

They were up at 3 a.m. getting ready to set out, the trio had Plumber's business several states away and had to get there the day after tomorrow. Kevin arrived at Ben's and Gwen's house to pick them up, both groggy and fatigued. Gwen was wise enough to bring a pillow and blanket, but both were commandeered by Ben who fell asleep immediately in the backseat. Gwen sat in the passenger's seat and fought her heavy eyelids to stay up and keep Kevin company.

She was leaning far forward, leaning back only made sleep more tempting. Kevin had the air on full blast, it was his way of staying awake- the colder he felt the easier it was to stay awake. Her eyes were glued to the dark road in front, peaceful thought in her expression. The radio was on low, a mumble of heavy metal music could be heard but the words couldn't be distinguished. They made small conversation, Gwen too tired to really talk and Kevin simply enjoying the silence.

_the static or the silence; don't know which is worse_

_the dial isn't broken; that's the way it works_

_to the new professionals irregular is normal_

_it's all in how you pray_

_not what needs to change_

" We'll stop and get gas outside of Fayetteville, by then stores will be open." Kevin said in a low voice as he quickly took his eyes off the road to glance at Gwen and then the radio clock.

It was 4:34 a.m.

Gwen nodded in understanding. She rubbed her arms as the air condition blew, sending chills and goosebumps down her arms. Kevin noted this then leaned over and turned the air off.

"We can stop somewhere so you can take a nap, Ben isn't going to wake anytime soon and I don't want to go to sleep and just leave you up." Gwen said to him. Kevin shook his head.

"No, I'm good. I slept all day today."

"Out of necessity, or is that a routine?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow. Kevin shrugged his shoulders in response.

_imagine we had canvas with the midnight cold_

_dig our fingers in and then we'd watch the snow_

_maybe i need stronger meds_

_don't let those feelings in_

_i can't get closer now_

Ben began to snore several minutes later, making Kevin turn the radio up a tad bit more to block the aggravating snore. The headlights shown only the road ahead, the trees surrounding it were obscured into darkness but their outline could be seen by the subtle lightening of the dark morning sky.

"What do you have in mind for breakfast?" asked Gwen, trying to keep up some conversation. Kevin seemed to ponder this before answering, "We could stop at the nearest Diner whenever you feel hungry."

"But I asked what you wanted to eat."

"And I answered, whatever you want." Gwen clicked her tongue in mild frustration and was caught by a yawn.

"Lean your seat back and sleep Gwen, don't mind keeping me company."

"I like keeping you company."

Another stretch of silence took place before Kevin spoke again.

"Hey, Gwen?" He asked, a bit of hesitation and nervousness in his voice.

"Hmm?" She answered in a sleepy voice.

_I'm on the losing side_

_but not every time_

_I'm gonna lose this love of mine_

_here are the words defined_

_but not one is mine_

_why are we still so afraid_

_the things we do deserve the rightful names _

"About that incident with..." But he was cut off.

"Let's not get into this. Besides…"

Kevin looked over at her when she wouldn't continue, but had to smile when he saw that she finally lost her battle with sleep.

No he didn't mind being the only one awake, it made him appreciate what he had more. No, she hadn't completely forgiven him yet, but they had gotten things mostly back to normal, and that's all he could ask for at the moment.

_Don't get comfortable_

_Don't be sensible,_

_Swing with all you have,_

_Stop me if you can. _


	12. Meeting Your Time Paradox Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The Little Things That Matter

The following story will be a Mini-series in the LTTM universe, I'm not sure how many parts it will have, but I know it will have no more then 5. I'm aiming at 4. And I'm not going to be doing them all at once. I'm going to insert a oneshot or two in between them.

Meeting Your Time Paradox: Part I

"So how is this going to work?" Ben asked Professor Paradox.

"Well it could you or the fact that we are breaking the cardinal rule of time travel could come back and haunt us." Paradox explained.

"And at what degree of 'haunt' do you estimate?" asked Gwen.

"Well it could be nothing more then a superficial change, or we could be altering the very pages of history- I suggest we not use any tense verbs." Paradox answered, in his monotonous hypothetical tone.

"Can we just get this over with?" commented an annoyed Kevin.

"Very well, but when we encounter your future selves- you must not give away when you are."

"'When' we are?" Asked Ben.

"Yes, 'When'. It's crucial you don't give away what part in their history you belong to. Now if we're ready---" Paradox adjusted his watch and the four figures dissolved from their timeline.

10 Years into the future

The reappeared in the exact same place, right on the sidewalk outside of Ben's house. The weather was cold, children were playing far off down the street and the home of Ben Tennyson was little changed.

"We didn't go anywhere!" Kevin yelled

"It all looks the same." Said Ben as he too looked around.

"Environment doesn't change as rapidly as the human does, what you see now is your house as it will be 10 years from now." Paradox explained,

"You'll each have to wear ID masks to hide your appearance, going up to your future selves as you are now perhaps isn't the best option."

Paradox fished out three masks from his pocket and gave them to the three teens. All three put the masks on and instantly were given features of teens they had never seen before. Ben was now blonde, and heavy set- Kevin now had a buzz cut and freckles, and Gwen….well Gwen's hair just turned black.

"I'm Fat!" Ben shrieked.

"I've got no hair!" Kevin panicked.

"I haven't changed…much." Gwen dead panned. Paradox assessed the seen with amusement.

"Well it will have to do, I'm afraid those were the only ones I've brought. However, we're going to have to do a little more with you." Paradox said pointing at Gwen. "How about some glasses?"

In an instant he disappeared and reappeared with black reading glasses and handed them to Gwen. "Just put them on and it should take away the familiarity, infact you should probably braid your hair for a more dramatic effect."

Gwen did as he said, it was a proficient disguise.

"Alright, where to first? It's freezing out here." said Kevin. He leaned in closer to Gwen for warmth, the 'huddle-effect' if you will.

"I know! Let's go see if Mr. Smoothie is still.."

"No." All three voices echoed as they cut short Ben's suggestion.

"We are precisely where we should be at this time." Paradox said as he looked around and back down at his watch. "Yes, we are right on time." He began to walk down the sidewalk, away from Ben's house. Gwen, Ben, and Kevin looked at each other before shrugging and following the man down the street.

"So, who are we going to see? Is it me? It's me isn't it! I knew it..!" Ben rambled on in excitement and presumption. He was elbowed in the stomach by Gwen, which to the other's fortune- it shut him up.

"So we're just going to walk to where our future selves are? We should have taken my ride with me." Kevin complained, shivering in the cold weather.

"Oh stop complaining, be grateful he's doing this for us." Gwen reprimanded.

"She's right you know, I'm taking a great risk by bringing the three of you here….."

Paradox suddenly stopped, they followed his fixed gaze to a figure in a park across the road. A young woman was pushing a little boy on a swing. They could only see the back of her as she pushed the swing.

"Gwendolyn Tennyson?" Paradox asked his breath visible in the crisp cold air. The woman turned around to see her inquirer, allowing them to see her features clearly. In the face of Gwen at age 25, there was a striking difference and yet nothing had changed. Her layered auburn hair curled at the ends and swayed in the cold air, it framed her clear face like a curtain. Her eyes held more wisdom, her movements were more graceful, she was a woman musicians would write love songs about. A heartbreaking beauty that she seemed to not know about, an effortlessly intimidating presence. As the younger trio gazed upon another older member of their team, the reactions differed.

Ben looked at his older cousin in amazement, he didn't really have any kind of expectation.

Kevin looked at the older Gwen in awe, eyes darting back from one version to the other.

Gwen felt awkward, very awkward. Looking upon her 25 year old self with a critical eye.

"It's been a long while Professor." Her matured voice called back. "I'd try to act more surprised, but you can understand that the unusual doesn't phase me anymore." She smiled and then stopped the swing to enable the child to get off. "Why don't you go play on slide for a bit, Mommy needs to talk to someone." The older Gwen said to the boy who appeared to be no older then 5. She watched as the boy scampered off toward the slide before turning back to Paradox.

"What brings you to this time zone?" The older Gwen joked. Paradox looked at her with a level eye, "I brought these three from the future to see the past of their favorite Heros, you happened to be upon the list." He lied. The older Gwen looked at him with at satirical eye then turned her gaze toward the three disguised teens. She looked over all three very carefully then tore her gaze away to look back at the boy playing on the slide.

"Well you didn't go back far enough, I don't do the hero thing anymore." She replied.

"As I can well see, but let's enlighten the kids shall we?" Paradox then smiled.

"If it's no problem with you?" Ben asked, trying to alter his voice to match his weight. Gwendolyn stood there, thinking for a moment before yelling in the boy's direction. "Let's get going Champ, we'll come back tomorrow." She then addressed the four in front of her.

"How about we go to my house where it's warmer, I'll answer all your questions and make you all something to eat." The older Gwen offered.

"That's sounds great, I'm starved." said Kevin as he patted his stomach.

"Um, will we all fit in your car….uh, where is your car?" Ben inquired. The Older Gwen smiled a bit, "No need, I live right down the street. I bought my Cousin's parent's house several years back."

………………….To be continued.


	13. Good Qualities

The Little Things that Matter-

This little ficlet is off of a scene from the Alien Swarm movie (I saw it early)

Good Qualities

"Are you really going to let Ben keep that car?" Gwen asked as she watched Kevin tune up the black and green ride he had made for Ben's birthday.

"Well after everything that happened this week, I'd give it to him if it will shut him up about saving the world again." Kevin replied.

"Well I'm sorry you have to give 'her' up, I'm sure you'll build another one with better qualities." said Gwen.

Kevin pulled out from the bottom of the hood, oil and grease on his hands and face.

"After going through 2 cars, I'm starting to lean toward building a motor cycle. "

Gwen giggled, "I'm not riding passenger on a motorcycle, I'll call a cab."

"Still have that cab card Elena gave us?" Kevin Joked.

"Or better yet I'll go and find a guy with a better car." Gwen said in mock seriousness. "I've been declining all the rides I've been offered from the boys at my school- perhaps I should give one of them a call..?" But her grin broke through. Kevin stood up and brushed his hands off on his overalls, he walked toward her and put one arm around her shoulders.

"Don't be jealous, Kevin. You have some good qualities yourself." She mimicked his comment from the other day. "Enough that help overshadow your obnoxious attitude."

Kevin smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "No one drives you around but me."

"So you're my personal chauffer?" She flirted.

"Anywhere you want to go, and I'll reluctantly take you."

"It's funny you should say that," Gwen paused to pull a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I've got a grocery list here and it needs to be done today." With that, she pulled Kevin's hand toward the new car with the latter looking quiet annoyed.


End file.
